Somewhere Out There
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: Beast boy quits the Teen Titans. What happens 5 years later when the four former Titans reunite, and find him singing? Will an old love be rekindled? Or will it burn down in smoke? What will Raes abusive boyfriend do? And who is Astrid? Alternate ending
1. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea!**

"Raven," A certain sixteen year old green changeling said, running after his girlfriend, the gothic empath. "_Wait!_" Raven stormed through the Operation Room doors, seething. Beast boy chased after his gothic girlfriend, a pleading look on his young face. She was angry, hurt, and heartbroken.

"Raven," Beast boy said walking next to her, pleading her to listen, but she wouldn't. "Nothing happened. She just wanted to tell me that she got her memory back and decided it was best that she started a new life for herself. She-"

"_Beast boy_!" The purple haired teenager yelled, stopping the green teen mid-babble. They stood in front of the automatic door of her room, Raven with her hood up facing the door, Beast boy behind her facing her back with a sullen expression on his face. "Stop. Just, please, stop. I know what I saw."

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that filled her eyes from spilling. Her hand made its way up to the necklace Beast boy had given her for their three month anniversary; it was a thin silver chain with a small heart shaped pendant, engraved on the front, in small cursive script, was her name. Engraved on the back of the pendant in the same script, were the words forever and always. She had cried when he had given it to her, she had promised to wear it every day since he had given it to her, she did. They had been so happy together. She'd give anything to go back to that day, to go back to being happy.

"Raven, I-" Beast boy said softly, reaching out a hand to rest it on her shoulder. Her hand tightened around the heart shaped pendant, as she jerked her shoulder away from his touch. The tears she had been trying to hold onto spilling freely down her cheeks now. He recoiled slowly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Just. Go." Raven said, opening her door. Before she took another step however, Beast boy grabbed her hand.

"Raven," Beast boy begged, crying freely now as he got down on his knees. "_Please_. Just give me a chance to explain. _Please_. It-it wasn't what it looked like. _Please, just let me explain_."

Raven looked away from his begging face. It hurt her _so_ much to see him cry, but it was going to hurt her much more about what she was going to do. She jerked her hand away, causing Beast boy to stumble forward and land on his hands in front of her. That stung the feel of her jerking away from his touch. He looked up to see her face, but she still had her hood on.

"_Beast boy_," She said in a monotone voice, which stung him even more because it took a lot for him to get her to open up to him, use some emotion around him little by little, gaining her trust. She took a step back, hand fisted around the necklace chain, tears spilling in a cascade down her cheeks.

"_It's over._" Raven said, turning her back to him, she ripped the necklace from her neck. Throwing it to rest on the ground in front of him, she ran into her room, closing the door behind her.

Beast boy stayed in that position on the floor, starring down at the broken necklace in front him. He cried as he shakily picked up the broken necklace, clutching it in the palm of his hand.

After what felt like forever, the green changeling sullenly made his way to his room a few feet away from Raven's. He fell a few feet away from the bed, pounding the fist that clutched the necklace so tightly on the carpeted floor. He broke down crying, his shattered sobs shaking his whole body.

He slowly got on his knees and hands, crawling shakily towards his bed. He climbed onto his single bed, he had finally gotten rid of the bunk bed a year ago, lying his head on his light green pillow he punched the radio button on his digital clock, still sobbing quietly.

He turned his head to stare at the ceiling as a voice came on the radio:

"_And now it's time to introduce Mariah Carey with her new single 'Don't Forget About Us'.'_

Beast boy turned his head to stare at the clock as the song came onto the radio.

_(Don't forget about us)  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
My baby boy..._

Beast boy changed the dial only to find that the song was on every station, he sat up, grabbing the clock radio and shaking it as the song continued on to the chorus.

_Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us_

Beast boy threw the clock radio at the wall on the other side of the room, causing it to unplug and shatter into a bunch of pieces as it met the floor. Beast boy laid his head in his hands, wiping the tears that started to form in his emerald eyes. He ran his hands through his grass green hair, memories of being with Raven running through his mind. Tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.

He sat on the edge of his bed sobbing. He lifted his head to the black duffel bag sitting in the corner of his closet. After a few minutes of staring at it, he stood up off the edge of the bed walking over to the bag, grabbing it, and stuffing clothes, comic books, and anything else he came across. He zipped up the packed black duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder; he walked towards the automatic door that led out into the hallway. With a final glance back at the now stripped room, he shut the doors making his way towards the Operations Room.


	2. I Quit

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea!**

The green changeling had finally made it to the Operations Rooms doors. He took in a deep breath, looking down at the yellow and black communicator in his hand and the broken necklace in his other hand. He rubbed the writing on the small pendant with his thumb before pocketing the broken necklace.

He took one last final glance at the communicator clutched in his right hand, he took in another deep breath, let it out and let his hand drop down to his side, still clutching the communicator. He walked through the Operation Room doors.

The swish of the doors caused the three Titans in the room heads to turn to see Beast boy walking through the doors with a serious expression on his face. Beast boy was relieved and a little sad to find that Raven wasn't among the group.

"Morning of goodness to you, friend Beast boy." The usually cheery Tamaranean said in a happy tone, sitting next to her ten month boyfriend, Robin.

"Mornin' B," The half-machine, half-human said from his place in front of the stove, cooking something made of meat.

"Morning Beast boy." The spiky haired leader said, making googly eyes at the red headed girl sitting next to him at the table.

Beast boy didn't say anything. He just kept his serious expression on his face as best as he could as he walked towards his team leader. Robin tore his eyes away from his mustard drinking girlfriend as Beast Boy stood in front of him with his arm extended, he traveled his gaze down to the yellow and black communicator clutched tightly in the green teenager's hand.

"What is that?" Robin said, gazing down at the communicator in disbelief, causing Cyborg and Starfire to turn their heads and stare at the two boys. When the two laid eyes on the communicator in Beast Boy's outstretched hand, they looked up at the green boys face in a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"I quit." Beast Boy said placing the communicator down on the table in front of his former leader and backing away from the table, turning and heading straight for the door that led to the roof. The three stared after their former teammate in disbelief as he headed for the automatic doors not looking back once. The three finally snapped out of their state of shock and raced after him, catching him as he opened the door to the roof.

"Beast Boy," Robin yelled, grabbing his friends shoulder, stopping him momentarily. "Why are you leaving? Where will you go?"

"Yeah, B," Cyborg said stepping forward to stand next to his green friend. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Yes, friend, let us do the talking," Starfire said hopeful, stepping forward with her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "Please."

"No," Beast Boy said jerking out of Robins hold on his shoulder, shocking him and Cyborg as he took three more steps to the edge of the roof. "This is something I have to do. There's nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind."

Beast Boy knew that last part wasn't true, but he had to leave. He couldn't stand to see Raven like this. It hurt him to see her cry, but it would hurt him even more to know that he was the one causing her pain, making her cry. So, he had to leave before that happened again. He placed his hand in his pocket, rubbing his thumb over the broken necklace for comfort. Cyborg sighed and stepped forward to stand next to his green friend, handing him two rings similar to the ones he made to turn into his human self.

"In case you need them," Cyborg said with a tear in his human eye, placing the rings in his best friend's hand. Beast Boy hugged him, patting him on the back as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Thanks man," The green teenager said, pulling out of the hug to smile up at his friend. Starfire flew to him in tears, wrapping him in a hug as he hugged her back. He smiled to her as she broke out of the hug, tears cascading down her cheeks at the fact that she was losing her friend.

"Take care, Star." He said giving her his best smile, wiping away some of her tears. "Make sure Robin doesn't overdo it too much with the training… and Star… please… take care of Raven."

The red headed alien nodded, her eyes closed as she stepped away from her friend, tears still visible on her cheeks. Robin stepped forward and held his hand out to the green teenager. Beast Boy shook it, giving his former leader the best smile he could muster.

"Take care Beast Boy. You were a great teammate, a true friend. I hope we'll still be in touch." Robin said, trying to stay strong, for himself but especially for Starfire. Robin let go of his former teammates hand and went to stand next to his weeping girlfriend, wrapping her in his arms trying his best to comfort her. Beast Boy nodded, knowing full well that this was the last time they'd see each other, backing up towards the edge of the roof. He turned as he got close, tears in his eyes, turning into a pterodactyl, he flew off the roof away from his old life, away from his friends, away from his love. Away from his family.

"What are you all doing up here?" A voice said ten minutes later, coming from the doorway. The sullen three turned to find Raven standing at the doorway to the entrance that led inside the tower. The three cast each other sad looks.

"What's wrong?" Raven said, catching the sullen looks on each of the faces of her friends, and then it dawned on her as she looked around the roof. "Where's Beast Boy?"

When she got no answer, she knew something was wrong. She walked towards her red headed best friend, looking in her puffy, tear streaked green eyes. "Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire looked away from Raven ashamed, tears falling down her cheeks as she laid her head on Robins shoulder. Raven looked to her leader, tears starting to form in her amethyst eyes. He wouldn't look her in the eye. She turned to Cyborg, a tear falling down her cheek. He looked away from her as Starfire had done.

"Where _is_ Beast Boy?" She said for the final time, growing impatient and hurt as to why her friends weren't telling her where he was. "_Why won't you answer me?_"

"He's gone, Raven." Robin whispered, a tear falling down his cheek as he comforted Starfire. Raven snapped her attention back to her leader, a look of disbelief evident on her face.

"…What?" She whispered, voice cracking. "What… what did you say? ...Gone how?" She turned to look at Cyborg, but he only shook his head, a tear escaping his human eye. She turned her attention back to her leader; he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"He… he quit the team." Robin said, holding onto Starfire as she started sobbing in his arms again. Raven shook her head in disbelief. "No… no... Beast Boy… he… he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't leave."

"He left, Rae." Cyborg said, finally meeting her eyes, stepping towards her. "He's gone."

Raven backed away from Cyborg as Starfire lifted her head from her boyfriends shoulder, looking at her gothic best friend. "He wouldn't." Raven fell to her knees, her hands clenched in fists on both sides of her head, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "_He wouldn't!_"

Starfire tore herself away from her boyfriends grip and raced over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her, trying to comfort her friend. The two boys looked at each other, then back to Raven, sadness and shame on both of their faces. Raven continued to cry, she was too upset for her powers to work, she knew it was too late to try and find him. She just sat on the concrete floor of the roof, crying in her best friend's arms.


	3. Logan

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea!**

_5 years later_

_Robin and Starfire are married, Robin became a martial arts teacher and Starfire became a beautician. Cyborg married Bumblebee, and they now have a son, Silas. Raven met Jason a few years back, and has been living with him since, and his abusiveness. Beast Boy's whereabouts are still unknown. _

A slender pale hand gripped the edge of the doorway to a shiny, dark blue, Lamborghini Gallardo as a twenty one year old young woman stepped out of the car. The woman shut the door to the dark blue with a push of a button and started walking towards the building across the street, stopping to let a truck speed past, her long, silky, black hair blowing in the breeze.

The heels of her stilettos clicked as they met the concrete with each confident step she took towards the building. Memories of the last time they had seen each other running through her head. The last time she had seen _him_, specifically.

_(Flashback)_

Raven stood at the doorway of the now empty room the next day, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. He took everything. She walked around the room, looking for traces of him. For anything.

To think, all of this happened because of _her_. Everything was fine before _she_ came between them yet again. Yesterday morning, Beast Boy had simply told her he was going to grab something to eat and would be back later. A few hours after he left, Raven started to worry. Luckily, or rather unluckily, the team got called out on a mission near the café Beast Boy was supposed to be eating at. Raven said she'd go get him while the other's agreed to distract Cinderblock from destroying the cities banks.

After a few minutes of searching, Raven finally found him. Only, he wasn't alone. Lying across his lap was none other than the blonde haired, blue eyed Terra. Raven had tried to control the emotions building up inside her, but it was no use. A table flew up into the air ten feet due to her powers, causing Terra and Beast Boy to start. Beast Boy stood up, throwing Terra off in the process, looking around until his emerald eyes found her amethyst ones. He started to take a step toward her, his arm stretched out to her as if to grab her hand.

"Raven," He said, taking another step toward her. The second his foot touched the gravel she ran. Ran as far from him as she could get. Emotions of heart ache, anger, and hurt running through her all at once. She could distinctly make out the sound of his voice calling her name as he chased after her. The two of them eventually making it to the tower. The battle between the three Titans and Cinderblock was greatly interrupted when suddenly, out of nowhere; a table fell on their opponents head, knocking him unconscious momentarily.

The three looked around, trying to find the source, neither finding anything. The three just shrugged to each other and discarded the criminal at the nearest Jump City police station, heading back to the tower. The next morning, Terra showed up at the tower's doors. After a few hours of pleading, and bribing, she had finally told Raven what really happened at the café. All of this leading up to Raven standing in the middle of Beast Boy's bare room. She sighed, deciding to leave the room to go meditate on the roof.

The purple haired empath started to exit the room, just as something caught her eye in the closet. Out of curiosity, she walked steadily, yet slowly towards the closet. She dropped to her knees in front of the doorway and reached for the thing inside of the bare closet, pulling out a silver ring with the initials G.L. on the face of the ring.

She stared at it before clasping it in her hand and holding it close to her chest, eyes closed as she kept tears from falling. She walked to her room, grabbing a thin silver chain; she slipped the ring on the chain and clasped it on her neck. She walked towards the roof. Wearing the only thing that linked her to Beast Boy.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Raven," A feminine voice said, coming out of the shadows with two men behind her, shocking the young woman out of her reverie. "It's so good to see you again."

"You know, the three of you look like a bunch of baddies coming out of the shadows like that," Raven said, hugging each of the three in turn. "It's good to see you, too, Kory."

Kory was about her husbands

Both men whistled as they checked out Raven's ride. One of the men, Richard, had shoulder length black hair, a slight muscular build, and bright blue eyes. Richard had on dark jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, and a tan trench coat that stopped at the knee. The other man, Victor, wore a gray, short sleeved shirt with a black and white letterman jacket, and dark jeans. He had a similar as to the one he had five years ago, chocolate brown eyes, and, much to his dismay, was still bald.

"Sweet ride you got there, Rae." Victor said, admiring the shiny car.

"Yeah," Richard said, turning his attention from the car to his friend. "How were you able to afford it?"

"Working part-time at a library," Raven said absentmindedly fiddling with the ring that was constantly around her neck. "And babysitting two spoiled rotten, rich kids has its advantages."

"I can see that." Victor said, eyeing the car.

"Well," Kory said, walking towards the doorway of the building. "Shall we do the catching up inside?"

The three nodded and walked through the doors, not knowing what surprises were in store for them. A young looking girl that was wearing a white button down dress shirt, tucked into a knee length black skirt, and a short maroon colored apron walked past them holding a tray full of beverages.

"Just sit yourselves anywhere," She said gesturing to the few open tables. "And I'll be right with you."

The four nodded, heading towards the table that was a table away from the stage. Raven sat facing the stage, Victor next to her, Richard next to him, across from Raven, and Kory in between him and Raven.

"So," Raven said turning her attention to Victor. "How're Karen and Silas?"

"They're great," Victor said proudly. "Silas said his first word."

"What was it?" Kory asked interested.

"Meat." Victor said with a wide smile. His friends gave him weird looks. "What?"

"Of all the…" Richard started to say only to be cut off by his girlfriend.

"Raven," Kory said, looking pointedly behind her friend. "It seems that you have someone; as you earth people call it, checking you out."

Raven turned to find a man sitting on a stool at the bar. A very attractive man at that. He had spiky, short, blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a devils smirk. He wore a black, short sleeved, round neck T-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a leather jacket. He also had a silver earring pierced into his left earlobe, and a small silver loop earring pierced just above that.

He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket, and he was indeed looking straight at her with a devilish smirk. However, when she met his emerald eyes, his face transformed from complete adoration to one of pure shock and disbelief. After a few seconds, he turned gaze away from her to the stage, shaking his head as if trying to forget something.

Raven turned back to her friends, a look of confusion on her face. Those eyes. It couldn't be possible. That couldn't be. _He_ couldn't be. She shook her head, fiddling with the ring around her neck.

"Raven," Kory said, pointing at the ring she was messing with. "What is that?"

"Huh?" Raven said snapping back to reality, looking down at what Kory was pointing at. "Oh," She quickly dropped it, having it hit her chest lightly. "It's… it's nothing. Just something that… a friend gave me."

Kory opened her mouth, about to ask who gave it to her, but dropped it as the manager walked on the stage. As the perky manager welcomed everyone, Raven noticed out of her eye, the blonde haired guy that had recently been checking her out, pull something out of his pocket. A necklace, by the looks of it. He kissed the pendant before gently placing it around his neck, holding onto the pendant tightly as he stared at the manager.

"And now," The manager said into the microphone, gaining Ravens attention back towards the stage. "Without further ado, I give you, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Logan."

A slight applause rippled through the crowd, and Raven watched as the blonde man, Logan, walked up on the stage. He kissed the manager on the cheek as she gave him the microphone. He stood center stage, facing Raven, as he placed the microphone on the mic-stand. He shed his jacket, placing it on a nearby empty mic-stand. He walked up to the mic-stand, taking deep, even breaths as the applause died down.


	4. A Song and Recognition

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea!**

**Okay, It occured to me this afternoon that I didn't finish Starfires description so, here ya go-**

**Kory was about her husband's height, with fiery red hair that ended at the middle of her back. The 'whites' of her eyes were white; her skin was a tan color. She wore a flared out black skirt with a pink long sleeved sweater.**

**On with the show!**

"Hey everybody," Logan said with a look of sadness, gripping the microphone in one hand, while holding the pendant in the other. "This is a new song I wrote. It… it's about this girl I was with five years ago. She was amazing. Still is." He looked down at the pendant he had been fiddling with and lifted it. "This was something I gave her… she gave it back to me the day she broke up with me…" He let the pendant drop and hit his chest, as he put on his best smile. "So this song is for her."

The band behind him started playing as he looked out over the crowd. His gaze fell on the amethyst eyed woman he had been checking out a few minutes before, her striking resemblance to the sixteen year old girl he left behind five years ago was amazing. She had the same long length hair, except it was ink black, the same hourglass figure, except she had gotten taller. She had the same face shape, same lips, same nose, and the same eyes. Those eyes are what caused him to think she was Raven. But she couldn't be. Could she?

'_Only one way to find out._' He thought to himself, gripping the microphone with both hands and sitting on the stool behind him.

_"Last time I talked to you, You were lonely and out of place," _He sang, with his eyes closed, putting all of his emotion into the song._ "You were looking down on me, Lost out in space."_

"Laying underneath the stars, Strung out and feeling great," He sang opening his eyes to look out at the crowd._ "Watch the red orange glow, Watch it float away,"_ He made a slow gesture with his hand, as if to say hi or bye.__

"Down here in the atmosphere, Garbage and city lights," He sang standing up off the stool, gripping the microphone in one hand, the mic-stand in the other hand. His eyes met the amethyst ones that had been haunting him since the day he had left. He watched as 'Raven' fiddled with something around her neck, a ring. As he stared at the ring he began to recognize it, his eyes widened with realization as he remembered that it was the ring his mother had given him… the day before she had died._ "Gonna save you're tired soul, You're gonna save our lives," _His eyes met the curious eyes of the black haired woman. _"Turn on the radio to, Find you in satellite, I'm waiting for the sky to fall, I'm waiting for a sign."_

"And all we are, Is all so far," He gripped the microphone tighter as the chorus hit._ "You're falling back to me, The star that I can see, I know you're out there somewhere out there, You're falling out of reach, Defying gravity,"_ He looked at the people sitting with 'Raven' at the round table, smirking at each one of them._ "I know you're out there, Somewhere out there."_

"Hope you remember me, When you're homesick and need a change," He sang as he walked towards the front of the stage, his eyes on the pair of amethyst with each step he took, stopping at the edge of the stage, he looked pointedly at her._ "I miss you're purple hair, I miss the way you taste,"_ He got the satisfaction of watching the three sitting with her, spray their drinks out of their mouths and turn to stare at a shocked 'Raven'._ "I know you'll come back some day, On a bed of nails I wait,"_ He stepped back towards center stage, putting his hands together._ "I'm praying that you don't burn out, Or fade away."_

"And all we are, Is all so far," He sang, smiling as 'Raven' stood up, looking him straight in the eyes._ "You're falling back to me, The star that I can see, I know you're out there somewhere out there, You're falling out of reach, Defying gravity, I know you're out there, Somewhere out there."_

"You're falling out of reach, Defying gravity, I know you're out there, Somewhere out there," He watched as multiple people in the building stood up, waving their arms above their heads. The band quieted a little as he held tightly onto the mic-stand, staring at the amethyst eyed woman._ "You're falling back to me, The star that I can see,"_ He closed his eyes, allowing some of his pent up emotion into the song._ "I know you're out there, Oh, You're falling out of reach, Defying gravity, I know you're out there,"_ He did a small jump as the drummer let out a beat._ "Somewhere out there."_

"You're falling back to me, The star that I can see I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there," He sang fisting his hand tightly over the microphone._ "You're falling out of reach, Defying gravity, I know you're out there, Somewhere out there."_

_"You're falling back to me, I know, I know,"_ He sang as he attached the microphone to the mic-stand, his eyes never leaving hers._ "You're falling out of reach, Oh," _He closed his eyes, reaching behind himself to grab his leather jacket and slip it on. "_I know."_

As the crowd erupted in applause Logan left the stage in a mix of emotions. He made his way through the crowd, passing the table where the four people he had thought he'd never see again stood, starring at him. A flicker of light hit the heart shaped pendant he wore everyday now, he watched as a flicker of recognition then shock flash through those beautiful amethyst eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that she had seen it. She had seen her name scrawled beautifully in cursive on the pendant. He quickened his pace as he headed out the door, unsure of what to do. Go back and apologize for leaving? Leave them behind yet again, and never turn back? He had no clue what to do, or if he should do anything at all. He needed a sign.


	5. It Is You

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea!**

**On with the show!**

Raven stood there starring at the space Logan had just vacated, taking time to process what she had just found out. She distinctly heard a feminine voice calling her name, breaking the wave of confusion overwhelming her. In a flash, Raven was running through the crowd, heading towards the halfway closed door. Richard, Kory, and Victor stood there staring after their friend, and then glanced at each other before running after her. A few seconds later, Richard ran back to the table, placed a twenty on the table, and sprinted after his friends.

"Lo-" Raven shouted as she ran through the door, running straight into a muscular figure, and feeling his strong hands catch her arms before she fell backwards. Raven looked down the sidewalks on each side of her, babbling, "Oh, I am so sorry. Are you-" She had finally looked up to see the persons face, to find emerald eyes staring back at her. She slowly backed out of his hold, her mouth slightly agape, and her right hand on her chest as she tried to even her breathing. It was at the time Victor and Kory burst through the door behind her, Richard coming out a few seconds later.

"Raven," Kory said, only giving the man standing in front of her the briefest of glances. "Are you-" She stopped, turning her attention to the man standing a few feet away from them.

"So," He said breathing as if he'd just run a nine mile race, giving the three standing beside Raven a brief glance before turning his attention back to her. "It is you."

"How about we go someplace we can talk in private?" Richard suggested, noticing the small crowd forming behind the two, before Raven could respond. Raven's eyes never left Logan's as she gave a brief nod, he did the same. "My place it is then."

Richard and Kory headed for their house in his new red Ferrari F40. Victor, Logan and Raven rode in a modern version of the T-car. The ride to Richard and Kory's place was uncomfortably silent and unbearably long for the three young adults. Especially for Victor, who was relieved when they pulled into the driveway of the small, but cute house behind Richard and Kory. The five walked into the spacious living room, and waited as Kory and her husband closed all the blinds and curtains.

"You bastard." Raven shouted, slapping Logan on the bicep, backing him up against a wall. Victor, Richard, and Kory just stood there and watched, not at all thinking about getting in the way of a pissed off Raven. "Did you _honestly_ think that leaving would solve all your problems?"

"No, I-" Logan started before he was interrupted by Raven shoving his left shoulder harshly with her right hand, still ranting.

"Who wants drinks?" Richard interjected before things could get bloody.

"Not to mention leaving _without_ saying goodbye." She shouted throwing her arms up, pacing back and forth in front of him, completely ignoring Richard.

"Well," Logan interrupted, giving her an angry look as he crossed his arms. "I'm sorry if I thought my so called _girlfriend_ was pissed off at me over nothing and didn't trust me. I didn't think you'd hear me out if I told you what I was going to do."

Raven looked at him in disbelief. "Wouldn't hear you out? _Wouldn't hear you out?_" She had taken her ring off when they entered the house and her ink black hair had changed back to its usual purple color, and she wore her red Ajna chakra on her forehead. He was starting to get caught up in how different she looked when she turned to face him as she paced in front of him, a hurt and angry look on her face as well as in her eyes. "Do you know how much that _hurt_ me? Finding a girl, a girl that _hurt_ us no less, laid out across your so called _boyfriends_ lap, without even being given an explanation. Having to find out from our friends that you le-"

"Raven." Logan shouted, grabbing her shoulders, turning her fully to face him, shocking her as well as the three behind her. "I tried to explain. I _tried_. You wouldn't listen though; you were too busy believing what you _saw_ to hear the truth." Raven nodded, knowing he was right.

"Then why did you do it?" Raven said softly, teary eyed. "Why did you leave?"

"Is it too late to take you up on that drink offer?" Victor whispered to Richard, keeping his eyes on the two in front of them.

"Shh." Kory whispered fiercely, not tearing her eyes away from her two friends.

"I don't know." Logan whispered, taking his hands off Ravens shoulders and looking away from her eyes. "I don't know."

It was silent after that. Victor walked toward the two. Raven stepped back, allowing him to pass. "It's good to have you back, B." He said, cupping Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled, and hugged the brown eyed man, slapping his back. "It's good to be back." He said, backing out of the brotherly hug only to be jumped on by an enthusiastic Kory.

"I missed you, Beast Boy." Kory said, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too, Kor." He said, hugging her back just as tightly. "And, please, call me Logan."

"It's good to see you again, Logan." Richard said, extending his hand towards the spiky haired blonde.

"Aww get over here, Richie." Logan said smiling widely, wrapping the black haired man in a tight hug. Raven smirked at this, feeling her phone vibrate; she took it out the back pocket of her denim jeans. The caller I.D. flashed the name Jason.

"I've got to go." Raven said with a serious face, slipping her ring back on and heading towards the door.

"Go?" Logan said, his smile falling. "But we just got here."

"I know," Raven said opening the door. "It was nice to see you all again. I'll see you all again later." As she walked out the door she added, "Hopefully."

"Wait, Raven," Victor said, grabbing his keys. "I'll drive you to your car."

"Hey! Wait up, I'm coming with." Logan called after them, waving goodbye at Richard and Kory as he exited the door. "It was nice seeing you two again, catch up with you later."

Victor dropped Raven and Logan off in front of her car, shouting goodbyes at them as he sped off.

"So," Logan said, standing next to Raven as she unlocked her car. "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know," She said seriously, getting in her car and shutting the door, unrolling the window in the process. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'd like to walk," Logan said shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I don't live too far from here."

"Are you sure?" Raven said, starting the car and wishing he'd get in the car, wishing she could tell him about what she was going home to.

"I'm sure." He said, backing up to give her room to move the car without running over his foot. "It was good seeing you again, Rae."

"It was good seeing you too, Logan." She said, smiling sincerely up at him. He nodded and started to walk down the sidewalk. Raven sighed as she watched him walk away, backing out of the parking lot, she drove home, knowing fully well what was going to happen to her when she arrived.


	6. Jason

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea! Sorry this ones short ^^"**

**O****n with the show!**

"Where were you?" A voice said menacingly, slapping Raven hard across the face as soon as she made her way through the door. Raven fell to the floor at the painful impact, as the person standing near the door shut the door lightly.

"Answer me you ungrateful bitch." The person shouted menacingly, grabbing a handful of Ravens long hair, yanking her up and slapping her hard across the face again. "I said _answer me_."

"I was with my friends," Raven said quickly as he pulled his hand back for another slap. "I told you that Jason."

The person, Jason, threw her across the room into a hardwood table. Raven fell to the ground as he walked over and kicked her in the stomach. "Don't you _ever_ tell me that you told me something when you _didn't_."

Raven felt the impact of his combat boots against her stomach and felt the breath get knocked out of her. He grabbed her hair, pulling her up by it; he banged her head against the wall.

"I did tell you." Raven said, as he stopped hitting her head against the wall. He threw her down to the ground and kicked her in the stomach repeatedly.

"No. You. Didn't." He said with every kick. Raven was moaning out of pain on the ground, and he stood over her and gloated. "Stupid bitch." He grabbed her by the hair and picked her up. He smiled and drew his hand back for another blow, but Raven was quicker, she drew her fist back, and punched him square in the jaw.

"That was a _big_ mistake." Jason said, bringing his fist back. Raven's eyes widened and closed as his fist met her face. He pulled his fist back again, and punched her in the face repeatedly. He threw her down on the ground, where she whimpered. He grabbed her by the throat with one hand, opening the door with the other hand. "Get out of my house you ungrateful _bitch_." He threw her out the door, where she landed on her hands and knees on the wet sidewalk.

"And never come back." He spat, slamming the door. Raven struggled to stand up, but fell back down to the concrete floor. She lay there curled up on the sidewalk in the rain, praying for the pain to go away. She couldn't tell what were tears and what was rain as she lay there, crying because of the pain. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness as the rain poured over her.

"_Raven!_" She heard a voice yell, and footsteps slapping on the wet concrete, making their way toward her. She felt strong hands lift her head, and carefully touch her face where she suspected bruises to be, and gently wipe some of the tears away.

"Oh my god, Raven-Raven, who-who did this to you?" The voice said, full of pain, concern, and anger. She slowly pointed towards the door of the house she had been thrown out of. It hurt to move. She felt the strong hands holding her, lay her down gently. "I'll be right back Rae. I just need to take care of something really fast. I'll be back, I promise."

Raven stretched her arm out toward where the sound of footsteps met gravel faded away from her, then she brought it back to her cradle it against her chest. Yeah, it really hurt to move. The sounds of beastly growls and screams of pain made their way to Raven, who was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. She lay on the sidewalk for what felt like forever before she felt a pair of strong hands lift her head and legs carefully, and cradle her body close to their chest.

"Its okay, Rae," The voice said soothingly, as they walked through the rain gently carrying her. "Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now, Raven."

Raven cried, glad knowing that she was safe, and slipped into unconsciousness with one word slipping through her lips.

"Logan."


	7. You're Up

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea! Sorry this ones short ^^"**

**O****n with the show!**

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She closed her eyes tightly, as she brought her hand to her head, rubbing her temple at the pounding headache. She opened her eyes, realizing she wasn't in her bed; she glanced around the room in confusion, lifting her upper torso off the bed, ignoring the pain shooting throughout her entire body. The room was larger than the Operations Room at the Tower.

Slowly, she lifted the maroon sheets off her body and moved her legs to the edge of the bed in a sitting position. She lifted up off the bed, stumbling a couple of times before grabbing hold of the back of a chair, noticing her ring and the necklace were sitting on the small table beside the bed. She slowly, gathering all her strength, and walked towards the full length mirror on the other side of the room.

Raven stood in front of the mirror, staring back at the unfamiliar woman in the mirror. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to her face, the unfamiliar woman in the mirror doing the same, touching a purplish bruise that had made its home on her left cheekbone. She winced at the touch, the woman in the mirror doing the same. She looked down at the woman's clothes, noticing that she was wearing an oversized green T-shirt. One of Logan's, she guessed. The door behind the woman slowly opened to reveal a spiky haired blonde walking slowly, carefully carrying a small white teacup with steam pouring out of the top. Raven spun around, her long violet hair moving with her.

"You're up." Logan said softly, looking at her with concern, and something she couldn't read in his eyes. He slowly walked over to the bedside table, and placed the teacup gently on the table. He stood back away from the table, wiping his hands on his jeans before shoving them deep into the back pockets of his jeans, looking in Raven's amethyst eyes. "I brought you some herbal tea. Well, I didn't actually… own any so, I just went out and, you know… bought some."

Raven walked towards him as he spoke, her eyes locked with his, as she picked up the teacup and drank deeply out of it. She closed her eyes as she brought the cup away from her smiling lips, inhaling the sweet scent she sat on the edge of the bed. "It's good. Thank you, Logan."

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously; he sat next to her on the edge of the bed, contemplating on how to ask her what had been on his mind since he found her lying on the concrete floor in the rain. He watched her as she drank from the fragile teacup, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Raven," He said hesitantly, he waited for her to look him in the eye, when she finally did he continued, his eyes shut in concentration. "Who was that guy?"

Raven froze, her eyes widened at the painful memories of being beaten. She turned her head away from him, closing her eyes to prevent tears from spilling over. She breathed in the scent of the herbal tea, taking another hearty drink of it.

He sighed, coming to terms that she might not want to talk about it; he lifted up off the edge of the round mattress.

"His name was Jason," She whispered, her eyes staring off into the distance. Logan turned, staring at her he slowly sat back down next to her on the edge of the bed. He could tell she was off somewhere far away from here, so he waited patiently for her to speak again. "And… he was my boyfriend."

Logan paled at the word boyfriend, his insides becoming a blistering hot sting throughout his entire body as he listened to what she had gone through these past few years. What she had suffered without the others knowing. When she was finished, he had his eyes closed tight in concentration. He was going through several emotions at one time. Anger, pain, sadness, hatred, love. His need to protect her, stronger than any of the emotions. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Logan," Raven said, turning to him, amethyst eyes full of curiosity. "What… exactly did you… _do_ to him?"

**Okay, I need votes. Should I write Only Hope or not? Here's the description:**

**Garfield Logan was heading nowhere fast. Rachel Roth knew exactly who she was. Now, two people who have nothing in common, have everything to learn from each other. A story of taking chances & finding love. A Walk to Remember/Teen Titans crossover. Based on the movie.**


	8. Flashback and Showers

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea!**

**O****n with the show!**

He sat there, staring at the purple haired beauty sitting next to him on the circular bed, but not really seeing her. He was thinking about what had happened with that man, Jason. What could have happened. Truth be told, he had almost killed the bastard on the spot.

_(Flashback)_

Anger being the only thing fueling him, Logan kicked the door down, not at all caring if it was locked or not. A man stomped through a entryway at the far left of the hallway.

"_What the hell do_-" He started yelling, but Logan never gave him a chance to finish, roughly grabbing him by the shirt collar and shoving him up against the wall, his feet lifting off the ground.

"I'm only going to ask you this once," Logan said in a menacing whisper, shoving the man into the wall, hard. "And you are going to give me an _honest_ answer. You got that?" The man nodded briskly, scared for his life.

"Did you, _in any way_, _hurt_ Raven?" He asked staring hard at the man.

"You mean that _bit-_" The man didn't get to finish his sentence becauseLogan punched him hard in the jaw.

"That wasn't an answer," He said, straightening the man back up against the wall, gripping his shirt harder. "Now, again, did. You. _Hurt_. Raven?" The man nodded a satisfied smirk on his face.

"_That_," Logan said venom dripping from his voice, getting in the man's face. "Was a _big_ mistake."

When that was said, Logan ripped his ring off and started attacking the man. Out of pure, raw anger, he let the beast out, after that, everything had blacked out. The next thing he saw was a beautiful, but beaten, purple haired young woman in his arms.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Logan?" Raven said eyeing him, curious as to what he was thinking about. She had healed little by little as she drank the herbal tea he had brought her.

"I'll let you get some rest." Logan said, standing up off the bed, turning before walking out the door. "….I'm glad you're okay." He wouldn't meet her eyes as he walked out. Raven stared at the door he had just left; she was really worried about him. She lifted the teacup, noticing that it was empty before it touched her lips.

She sighed, setting it down on the table beside the table. She crawled under the silky maroon sheets, laying her head on the soft pillow. She decided to get some rest, to heal her body mentally as well as physically. The last thing she saw was the alarm clocks, on the table besides the teacup, red numbers reading, 4:45 p.m.

_6 hours later_

"I'm okay." Raven said lying down on her back, on the maroon sheet covered circular bed, taking a deep breath, trying to prevent that nights dinner from coming back up. So far it wasn't working. She slowly rubbed her stomach with her fingertips, trying to sooth it. Her long violet colored hair fanned out over the black, silk sheets of her pillows. She still smelled the pizza Logan had brought her for dinner three hours ago. It made her stomach lose control.

"Uh oh."

Raven quickly covered her mouth to try to keep it in at least until she got to the bathroom. She bolted out the door, making a beeline for the, she had recently discovered was the, only bathroom in the condo. It was two doors down from the room she was currently sleeping in. Once she made it to through the door, not bothering to close it, she let all the nights' contents out in the toilet. As she finished, she ripped off some toilet paper from the rack next to her, and wiped her mouth of any excess stuff( A/N: I don't know what to put in place of stuff).

Slowly, she lifted herself off the tile floor of the bathroom, and ripped the oversized green T-shirt over her head. She flushed the toilet, started the showers water, stripped herself of her lace, midnight blue boy shorts and bra, fortunately Logan hadn't removed those, and stepped through the steaming curtain of the shower. One thing she failed to do was shut the bathroom door.

Logan felt tired. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom, towel in hand, half-asleep.

Lost in his thoughts, Logan failed to notice the water running and the clothes on the floor. He lifted his white t-shirt over his head. He shut the door, just as the water stopped running. A pale hand grabbed the shower curtain. This, of course, caught the green eyed man's attention. He noticed the clothes on the floor, and froze.

The shower curtain pulled to the side, and both were met with surprised, shocked looks from the other. Logan was admiring the curves in her body he hadn't known she had. She had long, smooth legs; bar legs is what most people called them, and what he thought was the most amazing size of cleavage, not too big but, also, not too small. Her wet hair fell in waves down her back and the right side of her face. Her violet eyes wide in shock, surprise, and something Logan couldn't register.

Logan had on black Tapout boxers, exposing a six-pack and muscles you'd never think were there at a first glance. Raven felt a blush creep over her face as she met Logan's gaze. The bathroom was filled with steam from the shower, and the intensity of their blushes. The shower nozzle suddenly let out a splash of water, snapping Logan and Raven out of their trance.

"Uh." Logan said, raising his arm to rub the back of his neck, not really sure of what to say, I mean, come on, what could you say in a situation like this? He was a little embarrassed at being caught checking Raven out, but in his defense she had been checking him out too, hadn't she?

Raven sprang into action. Not meeting Logan's gaze, she grabbed her bra, her panties, and the shirt Logan let her wear, and a towel from the towel rack, wrapping it tightly around her body and stopped short of exiting through the door.

"We," Raven whispered, trying to control the blush on her cheeks, her back to him. "Will forget this ever happened, got it?"

"Uh." Logan said a part of him not willing to forget this.

"Okay." He sighed, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. He knew Raven would kill him if she knew a part of him was enjoying this.

Raven walked slowly out of the entryway of the door, knowing Logan was watching her go. Once she knew she was out of his line of sight, she ran to the room she was staying in, and didn't stop until the bedroom door was shut.

She leaned against the closed door; she put a hand to her chest, and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

_'Wow,'_ Raven thought, putting her fingertips to her temples, trying to block the image of him from her head. _'Who knew he looked like that underneath all that? Whoa, I'm not going back there again, I can't fall in love…and yet, I find I'm falling in love with him… again.'_

Logan stared after Raven as she left, admiring the way her long, violet hair swished to the side with every little movement she made. Drips of water going down her legs, the type of legs that made every guys head turn.

_'Damn, she looks amazing in just a towel but_,' Logan thought, still staring at the door she just went through, '_she looks even better_…' He, violently, shook his head, willing the images and other thoughts away. He was already having a tough time figuring out what his feelings were for her, he didn't know if he cared for her as a sister, or…._shit_, who was he kidding? Logan knew he was still in love with her but that was no excuse to be thinking these….these _perverted_ things about Raven. He knew she'd kill him if she knew what he was thinking about her. _Raven_…how one word, one name, one person, can cause such a stir of emotions deep inside him, he would never understand. Logan shivered, shaking his head, convinced that he was going to get himself killed.

He blew out a breath, scratching his head as he turned away from the door, starting the shower. He stripped himself of his black boxers, he stepped into the shower. He decided it was time to show her the one room he _never_ let anyone see. He closed his eyes, putting his head under the running water. '_She'll love it. I know she will.'_


	9. The Morning After and A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea! Sorry this is sort of short. ^^"**

**O****n with the show!**

The next morning Raven sat in the, surprisingly, polished kitchen. She had called Kory a few minutes after she had woke up, knowing full well that she and Richard would be up at that time. Raven told Kory of her current situation and Kory, thankfully, asked no questions and brought the purple haired beauty clothes, her dark blue, Lamborghini Gallardo, and some money.

Raven had been utterly shocked that her best friend had brought her car, and refused the money. Kory had guilted the amethyst eyed girl into taking the money, much to Raven's dismay. With a quick hug, and a promise to get in touch later, Kory was off towards her home and husband.

So now, Raven sat on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, gazing at the view of an ocean, surrounded by tall trees and rock walls. She sipped her herbal tea, admiring the beauty of the scenery. She was wearing, thanks to Kory, a short jean skirt, a tight fitting black tank top with a large, cropped blue short-sleeved top, and a black, fingerless, wrist length, fishnet glove on her right hand.

Logan walked into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Raven; she met his eyes from across the counter. The thoughts from the previous night returning to their minds, they turned their heads away from each other, deep red blushes on each of their faces. Logan, slowly, made his way to the refrigerator, grabbing an apple and soy milk.

As he prepared his breakfast, Raven watched him with mesmerized eyes, memorizing his every movement. '_He's so mature, now. Like a completely different person, but, at the same time,_' she thought as she sipped her tea, watching as he cut the red apple into strips. '_He's still the same person as he was five years ago…I wonder,'_ She watched as he ate his apple slices, one by one, casting glances at her every now and then. _'Does he still feel the same as I do? ….Does he have a girlfriend?'_

She coughed up her tea over the counter at these thoughts, spraying Logan in the process. She stared in utter disbelief at what she just did to Logan, her hand raised up close to her mouth. Logan blinked, smiling tightly at the sexy purple haired young woman sitting in front of him. She lifted her hand, as if to put it on his face, but he leaned off the counter, grabbing a towel and wiping his face in the process.

"I am _so-_" Raven started to say, getting cut off when Logan raised his hand in a stopping motion. He turned away from her, staying quiet, which was scaring Raven.

He grabbed the carton of soy milk, pouring it in a nearby glass he had pulled out. He walked over to the fridge, placing the carton on the top shelf. He shut the refrigerators metal door, still facing away from her, her eyes following him as he walked back to his glass; he downed the glass of soy milk.

"Do you trust me?" He said calmly, turning to face her as he set the glass in the sink. She met his eyes, a little surprised at the question. "Do you?" He held out a hand out to her.

'_With my life.'_ She thought as she stared at his outstretched hand. She cast a glance up at his face through her thick eyelashes, as she slowly lifted her hand to grasp his. "Yes?" She said, curious as to why he had asked her this, especially after what she just did. As he grasped her hand, he pulled her off the bar stool, causing her to almost fall. She put her hand to his chest to keep her balance, their joined hands in between their upper torso, and their faces just inches apart.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked quietly, staring into Raven's eyes as she stared at his lips. Raven was breathing hard at the closeness of their bodies, causing different…. _types_ of thoughts to brew deep within her mind. She shook her head slightly, still trying to control her breathing, and met his eyes.

"Yeah," She said, stepping away from him and, much to both of their disappointment, letting go of his hand. "I'm fine."

"Come on," He said smirking as his hand reclaimed hers, tugging her hand as he walked towards the hall. "I want to show you something."

He led her down a narrow hallway, past closed doors and down a circular stairway to a closed door. He let go of her hand, smirking as he grabbed the brass doorknob and opening the door wide, keeping his eyes on her. Raven dragged her eyes away from his to turn into the room.

Raven gasped, raising her hand to her mouth as she walked further into the room, Logan right behind her. He turned sideways, his arms crossed behind him as he watched her, flicking his eyes from the glass door to the purple haired beauty walking around the soundproof room. He, quietly, walked through the glass door and over to the sound check area.

"You like it?" A voice said over the speakers. Raven turned to see Logan behind a shiny glass window; she gave him a heartwarming smile and nodded her head slowly. Logan gave her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. "Try it out."

Raven slowly walked towards the set of microphones and headphones in the middle of the soundproof room. She, hesitantly, picked up the headphones and placed one over her ear, the other behind her left ear, holding the right one in place. She gave Logan a thumbs up, as he pressed a couple of buttons and walking through the glass door over to stand next to Raven, copying her earlier movements with the headphones, taking his microphone off the mic-stand. He turned his head to face the young woman next to him, flashing a devilish smirk to the purple haired, amethyst eyed beauty.

"Ready?" Logan said, earning a nod from the fierce young woman.


	10. A Song

__

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea! The song is 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' by Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas**

**O****n with the show!**

Raven, shyly, turned her head to face forward, trying to hide the blush she felt creeping on her face as the sound of music started. "**It's like**," She sang into the microphone, looking anywhere but at Logan. Knowing full well that the words she was singing were how she felt about him. "**he doesn't hear a word I say, His mind is somewhere far away, And I don't know how to get there**," She took the microphone of the mic-stand, feeling Logan's piercing green eyes on her.

"**It's like**," She sang into her microphone.

"**She's way too serious**," Logan echoed into his microphone. He knew the words he was singing were how he felt about Raven; he just hoped she didn't know that.

"**All he wants is to chill out**," Raven sang, playing with a strand of her hair to keep from looking at Logan.

"**She's always in a rush**," He echoed, his eyes on her as she played with her hair.

"**He makes me wanna pull all my hair out**," She sang smiling to herself as she ran her hand through her hair.

"**And interrupting**," Logan echoed, smirking at the irony of her line.

"**Like he doesn't even care**," She sang, staring at her feet with a new interest. "**Like she doesn't even care**," Logan sang at the same time she did.

"**You**," Raven sang, turning her whole body to face Logan, pointing at him accusingly.

"**Me**," Logan sang, pointing to himself with his eyebrows raised.

"**We're face to face**," Raven sang with her microphone close to her face, as she gestured back and forth to herself and him.

"**But we don't see eye to eye**," They sang together, staring in each other's eyes.

"**We're like fire and rain**," Raven sang, throwing her hand up.  
"**We're fire and rain**," Logan echoed, both turning their heads away from each other.  
"**You can drive me insane**," Raven sang, gripping the side of her head.  
"**You can drive me insane**," Logan echoed, knowing full well that this true.

"**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**," They both sang, slowly turning their heads to look at each other before quickly turning away.

"**We're Venus and Mars**," Raven sang, gesturing between the two of them.  
"**We're Venus and Mars**," He echoed, facing her.  
"**We're like different stars**," She sang, pointing towards the roof.  
**"Like different stars**," He echoed, watching her.

"**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**," They sang together, realizing the honesty in the words. Raven turned to meet his eyes as they sang. "And I wouldn't change a thing,"

"**She's always trying to save the day**," Logan sang, throwing his arm up in the air, rolling his eyes, Raven looked away from him. "**Just wanna let my music play, She's all or nothing,**"

"**But my feelings never change**," He sang, looking away from her. Raven looked up at him shocked.  
"**Why does he try to read my mind**?" She echoed, turning her face forward before he could see her expression.

"**I try to read her mind**," Logan sang, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "**She tries to pick a fight**,"  
"**It's not good to psychoanalyze**," Raven echoed, wagging her finger at him.

"**To get attention**," Logan sang, crossing his arms.

"**That's what all of my friends say**," They sang together.

"**You**," She sang, jabbing him hard in the abs.

"**Me**," He sang, rubbing the spot where she jabbed him.

"**We're face to face**," They sang together, staring into each other eyes before turning their bodies away from each other. "**But we don't see eye to eye**,"

"**We're like fire and rain**," Raven sang, her eyes closing.  
"**Like fire and rain**," He echoed.  
"**You can drive me insane**," She sang, squeezing her eyes tightly.  
"**You can drive me insane**," He echoed, placing his fist over the temple on his forehead.

"**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**," They sang together, their backs pressed together.

"**We're Venus and Mars**," She sang, pointing at nothing in particular.  
"**We're Venus and Mars**," He echoed.  
"**We're like different stars**," She sang, leaning her body down.  
**"Like different stars**," Logan echoed, pointing to the roof.

"**But you're the harmony to every song I sing, And I wouldn't change a thing**," They sang together, opening their eyes.

"**When I'm yes, she's no**," Logan sang, throwing his arm up and down.

"**When I hold on, he just lets go**," Raven sang, lifting her arm high in the air behind her body, her eyes squeezed shut, leaning her body down as she lowered the microphone away from her mouth.  
"**We're perfectly imperfect**," They sang together, slowly turning to face each other. "**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**,"

"**We're like fire and rain**," Raven sang, grabbing at his bicep.  
"**Fire and rain**," He echoed, grabbing at her arm.  
"**You know you drive me insane**," She sang smiling, shaking her head as she looked down before looking back up into his eyes.

"**You can drive me insane**," Logan echoed, smirking at her.

"**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**," They sang together, stepping closer to each other, not breaking eye contact.

"**We're Venus and Mars**," She sang gripping his bicep tightly.

"**We're Venus and Mars**," He echoed, getting lost in her eyes.

"**We're like different stars**," She sang, smiling up at him.

"**Like different stars**," Logan echoed, giving her his best devilish smirk.

"**But you're the harmony to every song I sing, And I wouldn't change a thing**," They sang together, tapping their feet to the beat, and nodding their heads. "**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**,"

"**We're Venus and Mars**," Raven sang as she stared into his eyes, smiling.  
"**We're Venus and Mars**," Logan echoed smiling back at her, he held out his hand. She looked down at it, not hesitating a bit as she clasped his hand with hers.

"**We're like different stars**," She sang, squeezing her eyes shut.  
"**Like different stars**," Logan echoed, getting lost in her beauty.

"**But you're the harmony to every song I sing, And I wouldn't change a**," They sang together, each gripping the other's hand tightly. "**Wouldn't change a thing**."

Raven opened her eyes to meet Logan's as the music stopped. Both were breathing hard as they stared into each other's eyes, moving their heads closer and closer. They hesitated, their lips just inches apart, her breath mingling with his. Their eyes half-lidded as they moved their bodies closer. They broke apart, like a fire spreading through a curtain, at the sound of clapping.


	11. Astrid

__

__

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea!**

**O****n with the show!**

Logan and Raven jolted apart, to opposite sides of the room, at the sound of clapping in the once quiet room. They stared at the floor with a renewed interest, blushing intensely.

"Now _that_," A feminine voice said, sounding impressed. Logan's gaze snapped up to meet light green eyes, happiness radiating through his body. "Was good! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I've always sang," Raven said, eyeing the woman. "And I write my own songs."

"Really?" Logan asked, giving Raven a weird look.

"Yeah," Raven said shyly looking at the ground, trying to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Oh," Logan said, looking away from her. "That's cool."

Raven stared at the young woman standing in front of Logan, the source of the voice, she didn't deny the feelings of jealousy and sadness boiling in the pit of her stomach as Logan wrapped the woman in a hug and spun her around.

"Astrid," Logan shouted as he stopped spinning and put the now dizzy young woman back on the ground. "I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too Logan," The young woman, Astrid, said, regaining her balance. "What? A girl can't see her favorite blonde headed man anymore?"

Astrid was, without a doubt, Raven thought, the most beautiful person she'd ever seen, aside from Kory that is. She had golden blonde hair that fell straight down her back, in a silky soft fashion. She had a small, petite, almost fragile looking figure, really light freckles across the bridge of her nose, a clear, healthy complexion, a cute, little button nose, and thin, rosy lips. All on a heart shaped face.

"Well, I-uh," Logan stuttered, casting a glance at Raven. Astrid followed his gaze, taking notice of the purple haired young woman standing a few feet away from them. She smirked at the girl. Placing her hands on her hips, she tilted her head sideways to face Logan, flashing him a knowing smile. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Astrid," Logan said, grabbing the green eyed woman by the elbow and tugging her to stand in front of Raven, who just stood there, staring at the ground with her arms crossed. "This," He said, gesturing to Raven, completely oblivious to her emotions. "Is Raven. She's going to be living here."

"Nice to meet you," Raven said with a hint of sadness and jealousy in her voice, shaking Astrid's hand. She let go of her hand and turned to Logan, shooting him an exasperated look. "This is only temporary. At least until I find some other place to stay."

"Okay, okay." Logan said, holding his hands up defensively. The last thing he wanted to do was make her mad. She smirked up at him, glad he wasn't putting up a fight but at the same time sad. Logan smiled warmly back at her, putting his hands down by his sides. This little exchange, however, did not go unnoticed by Astrid. Smirking, Astrid cleared her throat, to let them know she was still in the room, earning a sad, ashamed look from the purple haired girl.

Logan was still staring at Raven as if he hadn't heard her clear her throat. Frowning, she grabbed the emerald eyed mans arm and pulled him, forcefully, to the opposite side of the room.

"Okay, okay," Logan said, standing in front of Astrid, who had a tight grip on his arm. "Enough with the pinching please."

"Sorry," Astrid said, letting go of his arm. He rubbed his arm where she had let go, giving her a that-really-hurt look. Astrid just brushed it off and glanced over at Raven, her arms crossed. Raven was looking at the two with an expression Astrid couldn't figure out. "What all does she know about me?" She asked, flicking her gaze back to the spiky haired blonde in front of her.

"I don't know really," Logan said, flicking a glance at Raven before turning back to the blonde in front of him. "I might've mentioned you a couple of times yesterday, but I'm not sure."

"I don't think she likes me very much." She said, looking into his green eyes sadly. His features softened, and he wrapped his arm around her, facing away from Raven.

"Hey," Logan said, hugging her tightly as she leaned her head against his chest. "It's okay. You just met her, that's probably why she is a little untrusting right now. You just need to give her time to warm up to you. You'll see, she'll like you in no time."

"I have a feeling it's a completely different reason she doesn't like me." Astrid murmured against his chest. Logan let her go, gripping the sides of her arms and giving her a questioning look.

"Then we'll just ask her then." He said, turning his face to where Raven was standing. "Hey, Rav-" He started to say, stopping when he saw she was no longer in the room. He saw the door they had come through close. He let his arms drop from the green eyed girls arms, saddened. Astrid caught this look, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You love her, don't you?" She said seriously as he turned towards her.

"Wha-what makes you think that?" He stuttered, eyes going wide. Astrid gave him a look that said don't-lie-to-me, placing her hands on her hips, cocking one hip to the right. He sighed, nodding his head, not looking her in the eyes.

"See?" Astrid cooed, smiling. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

He gave her a don't-push-it look as she walked, backwards, towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," She said, waving her hand up and down. "I won't spread your little '_secret_' around."

"Thanks, Astrid." He said, giving her his best smile.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, rolling her eyes and smiling. "That's what little sisters are for. Now, I'm off to find your girlfriend." She shouted smiling widely as she quickly escaped the door, shutting it in the process.


	12. Shopping and She's Leaving

__

__

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea!**

**O****n with the show!**

"There you are," A voice said from the doorway. "Isn't it a little early to be eating ice cream?"

Raven turned around on the bed to see Astrid leaning against the doorframe of the room she was staying in, her arms crossed across her chest. Raven gave her an are-you-serious look with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Since she left the recording studio, she had been sitting on the bed, eating a tub of triple chocolate ice cream with thoughts of Logan and Astrid running through her mind.

"Ah, who am I kidding? Scoot over." Astrid said, uncrossing her arms and walking over to the bed. She sat next to Raven as she grabbed a spoon off the table beside the bed. Raven swallowed her ice cream, and watched in horror as Astrid dug a spoonful of ice cream out of the tub and ate it.

"What?" She said with the spoon still in her mouth, noticing the look Raven was giving her. She took the spoon out of her mouth, looking in the ice cream tub before looking back up at Raven with innocent, light green eyes. "It's not poisonous, is it?"

"No," Raven said, pointing at the spoon. "I just dropped that spoon on the floor."

"Oh," She said staring at the spoon before shrugging and happily digging out another spoonful of ice cream, shoving it into her mouth. "So good."

Raven giggled, shaking her head at the golden blonde's actions. Astrid smiled brightly at this, setting her spoon down in the tub of ice cream; she crawled off the bed and walked over to the closet. With a bright smile on her face, she threw open the closet doors', deflating when she saw what was inside.

"_What_ is this?" Astrid said, grabbing the oversized green shirt and standing in front of Raven, holding the shirt up with her index finger, cocking her hip out to the side.

"A….shirt?" Raven said, unsure of how to answer.

"Oh no, _this_ won't do." She said, referring to her empty closet, throwing the shirt onto Ravens bed.

"_We_," She said, gesturing between the two of them. "Are going shopping, _pronto_."

"But I have to-" Raven started to say before Astrid grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed, dragging her through the hallway.

"Relax," Astrid said, grabbing her wallet and car keys. "We'll be back before you know it."

"So," Raven said, carrying one of many shopping bags. They had been at the mall for nearly two hours, much to Ravens horror and Astrid's enjoyment. Raven had already had enough outfits to last a few years, she didn't know how much more shopping she could take. "How long have you and Logan been together?"

"Since," Astrid said thinking about the question while looking for her keys in her purse, unlocking her car when she found them. "I was born. He's only like two or three years older than me."

"Oh," Raven said, putting the last of her bags in the backseat of the red car. Not looking Astrid in the eyes as she sat in the passenger seat, turning to face her when she started the car. "Do you love him?"

"Yeah," Astrid said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, driving out of the mall's parking lot. "so, where to now?"

Raven thought for a minute, looking out the window before turning to look at Astrid. "You want to meet two _special_ people in my life? They're so adorable, you'll love them."

"Sure," Astrid said sincerely, following Raven's directions to a mansion.

_3 hours later_

Astrid burst through the door, a look of distress on her face as she ran to her brother.

"Astrid," Logan said, sensing his sister's distress. "What's goi-"

Without saying a word she grabbed his arm and yanked him off the couch, dragging him towards the door, momentarily shutting him up as they got in her car.

"_Astrid_," He shouted once they were outside in her car. "What is going on? Where's Raven?"

"You have to tell her." Astrid said, starting the car and speeding out of the driveway, hitting a mailbox in the process. "Raven is at that place you go to sing sometimes, but that doesn't matter right now. You have to tell her, _now_."

"Would you _slow down_?" Logan yelled, gripping his seat like it was his lifeline. "And was that _my_ mailbox?"

"_I don't know_, and frankly, I don't care." Astrid said, turning a corner, completely ignoring the honks of car horns as she drove. "You're not _listening_ to me!"

"Listening to you? I am listen-"

"Raven is going to move in with that rich family, the Roberts. She's moving with them to Miami, and she's _not_ coming back. For _anything_." Astrid said, glancing at her brother before turning to face the road. Logan felt his heart stop hearing these words from her mouth as they sank in. "She thought I was your girlfriend. That's the reason she was acting like that in the studio room, why she asked me those questions."

"What que-"

"She asked me if I loved you," She said, cutting him off again. "She asked me how long we've been together. I swear, I had no idea she thought I was your girlfriend. I thought she knew I was your sister."

"Man, what am I going to do?" Logan said frustrated, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Wait, how do you-"

"Know this?" Astrid said, turning another corner, sharply. "Simple, I listened in as Mr. Roberts talked to Raven."

"And," Logan croaked, trying to keep the tears from falling. "The girlfriend thing?"

"Listened to her talk to the kids." Astrid said proudly. "I swear, when all of this is over, I am _so_ going to become a spy."

Astrid stopped the car in front of the building's entrance, turning to face her brother. "You have to tell her how you feel, Logan."

"I know." He said, staring at the dashboard sadly. Astrid unlocked the doors, reaching over her brother to throw his door open. "Then, get in there and do it."

"Thanks Astrid," Logan said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Astrid smiled at him and put the car in park.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, softly adding, "That's what little sisters are for."

"Now," Astrid said, getting out of her car, Logan getting out on the other side. "Let's go save your girlfriend from making the _biggest_ mistake of her life."


	13. Where's Raven and Flashback

__

__

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea!**

**O****n with the show!**

Logan burst through the doors, Astrid running in right behind him. He looked around the room frantically; spotting his three friends at the same table he saw them at last time he ran to the table, surprising each young adult at the sight of his serious expression.

"Where's Raven?" Logan said seriously, looking at each friend in turn.

"She just left," Richard said seriously. "She said something about seeing you kiss your girlfriend and ran out the back door saying she had to catch a plane."

"Oh," Astrid yelled frustrated, throwing her hands up. "For the love of-"

Logan slammed his palms hard on the table before running out the front door to the car, Astrid following him while explaining the current situation to the three clueless young adults.

"So," Victor said curiously. "You're his girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend," She said getting in the car, the other three following. "I'm his sister.

"Logan," Victor said with a horrified look on his face. "You _kissed_ your _sister_?"

"_No_," Logan yelled as Astrid floored it out of the parking lot. "I kissed her on the cheek. Look, that's not the point right now. The point is, I have to get to Raven and tell her how I feel, beg her not to go. Otherwise, she's not coming back. For anything."

"And," Richard said looking at the spiky haired blonde. "You really think that will work?"

"I hope so." Logan said gazing out the window, a faraway look on his face.

_(Flashback)_

Raven sat in the passenger seat gazing out the window. She was still in a state of shock about what Mr. Roberts had asked her, he was a kind man and everything and she _loved_ to babysit the kids but, she had _never in a million years_ would've thought that he'd ask her to come live with them. Especially, Miami of all places. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to go yet, though.

"You're leaving," Astrid said, as more of a fact than a question, gazing at the steering wheel in sadness. Raven glanced at her, and then gazed back out the window.

"Yes."

"Can I ask why?" Astrid said, looking back out at the road.

"I have to." She said, staring at the dashboard.

"Okay," Astrid said, putting the car in park in front of the building Raven had wanted to go to, looking over at her friend. "Now, what's the _real_ reason?" Raven snapped her head up to look the light green eyed woman in the eye, sadness in her eyes.

"….There's this man….I'm in love with him…" Raven said looking back at the dashboard, getting choked up and squeezing the fabric of her jean skirt. "I've been….in love with…him since…the day we met."

"What happened?" Astrid asked getting teary eyed.

"He _left_ me." She said tears falling onto her skirt. "He _left_ me without…saying goodbye. I-I waited…for him. I waited…and…_he never came back_!"

"Rave-"

"When he finally came back." She said smiling through her tears. "I-I was _so_…happy…but he…he had already found…_someone_ else.He'd already…moved on…and…so should I."

"Raven," Astrid said letting a few tears fall as she rubbed her friends back, gently soothing her. "I-"

"It's too_ late_." Raven yelled at her, causing her to recoil. She threw open the car door and got out, saying before slamming the car door and running inside the building. "Thank you for everything, Astrid….take care of Logan. I know you will be happy together."

_(End of Flashback)_

Raven stood at the end of the mansions driveway, thinking about how happy the others will be with her out of their life. Especially, Logan. A tear escaped her eye, leaving a wet trail down her cheek.

"Coming, dear?" A feminine voice behind her said, Mrs. Roberts she guessed. Two little hands grabbed each of hers; Raven looked down to see Jamie and Lucas Roberts smiling happily up at her.

"Come on," Jamie said, tugging on Ravens hand. "You can sit next to me on the plane."

"Nuh uh," Lucas said, shooting a glare at his twin sister. "She's sitting next to me. Aren't you Raven?"

Raven smiled down at the ten year old twins, lowering herself down to their height and ruffling their hair playfully. "How about I sit in between you? That way I'll be next to both of you."

"Okay! I get window seat!" Both kids yelled happily dashing off in the direction of the plane. Raven smiled as they raced each other for the window seat. She sighed, standing up out of her crouch and made her way towards the plane.


	14. Gimme That Girl

__

__

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans! I own nothing except this idea! Sorry its short. ^^" I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and readers out there! You've been very supportive! Thank you very much! Now, I need ideas. Should I write an ICarly fic (Its gonna be Seddie no matter what) or a Teen Titans one? Oh, and the song used is called 'Gimme That Girl' by Joe Nichols**

**O****n with the show!**

_1 year later_

"What d'ya think?" The girl standing in front of her husband said, doing a slow wore a short red dress, with her hair up in a ponytail at the top of her head, and makeup. He smiled and leaned up off the end of the bedpost, walking up to her with a secretive smile, his emerald eyes watching hers.

"Logan?" She said, raising an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands flat on his chest as he held her close.

"**Hang up that red dress,**" He sang, wrapping her ponytail around his hand before grabbing the elastic band and smoothly pulling her hair down. **"let down your hair, cancel those reservations, there's no need to go no where." **

**"As good as your looking right now, girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,"** The pretty girl nodded her head, with a hint of a smile on her face as they swayed from side to side around the room.** "there's a side of you that I wanna see that never ceases to amaze me."**

"**Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess,**" He sang smiling as he ruffled up her hair into a tangled mess.** "sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, thats the you that i like best, gimmie that girl.**" He tapped the tip of her nose as she crinckled it up in a cute way.** "Gimmie that girl lovin up on me, old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, thats the you i wanna see, gimmie that girl."**

"**Gimmie the girl thats beautiful, without a trace of makeup of on,**" He sang, running his index gently across her cheekbone with a serious expression on his face as he gazed into her eyes.** "barefoot in the kitchen,  
singing her favorite song. Dancing around like a fool, starring in her own little show, gimmie the girl the rest of the world, ain't lucky enough to know.**" Both smiled at the memory of dancing in the kitchen to random songs on the radio while making breakfast that morning.

"**Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess, sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
thats the you that i like best, gimmie that girl.**" He sang spinning her around the room. She let out a hearty laugh as he brought her back to his chest, her arms criss crossed around her waist.** "Gimmie that girl lovin up on me, old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, thats the you i wanna see, gimmie that girl, gimmie that girl.**"

"I love you, Logan." She said, smiling as she stood on the tips of her toes to place a light kiss on his smiling lips. He smiled as they broke apart, wondering how he had met such a wonderful, and amazing woman. He twirled a lock of her long, silky hair in between his index and middle finger as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, smile glued to his face.

"I love you too, Raven."


	15. Alt Ending Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: Don't own anything cept Astrid

* * *

As Raven walked steadily towards the plane, she heard footfalls behind her and _someone_ calling her name. She turned around to see Astrid, Kori, Richard, Victor, and Logan all running towards her waving their arms in the air.

"_What_ are you guys doing here?" She asked as they stopped in front of her, catching their breath.

"Stopping you," Astrid said still catching her breath. "From making the biggest mistake of your life. _God_ I need to start working out."

"And that would be?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow and wrapping her arms around herself. All heads turned toward Logan, who stood there with his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket, looking at Raven.

"Well?" Astrid said, gesturing to Raven. "Tell her, Logan."

He lifted his head to stare at the dark clouds in the sky. What was he supposed to say? Yeah, I forgot to mention she's my sister and I'm madly in love with you. So, why don't you just pick up those suitcases and stay with me….Yeah that would blow over _really _well. He took in a deep breath and lowered his gaze to meet Raven's. She was expecting him to say something. They all were.

"She's my sister." He mumbled looking off to the side. Raven inhaled deeply, she picked up her suitcases and turned around, starting to walk towards the plane. _Shit_. He had to do something. Anything. He couldn't afford to lose her again. He'd just gotten her back.

"**A strangled smile fell from your face,**" Raven stopped in her tracks, her eyes closing at the sound of his voice. Logan, hands still in his pockets, started walking towards Raven, his friends getting out of the way.

"**It kills me that I hurt you this way,**" He stopped behind her, staring at the back of her head. She closed her eyes tighter, feeling the presence of him behind her. She wasn't willing to give in though. She needed to keep moving. Raven tried lifting her feet, tried to move some part of her body, but found that she was rooted to the ground. "**The worst part is that I didn't even know,**"

Raven's eyes snapped open, she'd found her strength and started walking towards the plane. Logan watched as she walked off, he felt his feet move, pulling him like a magnet to her. "**Now there's a million reasons for you to go**," He reached out, pulling his hand free of his pocket, grabbing her forearm causing her to stop and turn around. "**But if you can find a reason to stay…**" She turned her body around fully, looking at the ground, not willing to look him in the eye just yet, for fear she'd want to stay. The truth was that she did want to stay. She just didn't want to get her heart broken again. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Logan had taken his hand off her forearm, positive she would stay and hear him out. He had to convince her to stay with him. If not with him then with somebody. Astrid. Vic. Kori and Richard. Just so long as she'd stay. "**I'll do whatever it takes,**" He gripped both of her forearms with his hands, staring at her, _hell_ even when she was hurt she was still beautiful.

"**To turn this around,**" He lifted her head up, gently by her chin, looking her in the eye. "**I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down,**" She shook her chin from his gentle grip, looking off to the side. "**And if you give me a chance, believe it, I can change,**" He sang shaking her gently, bending his head down trying to catch her eyes. "**I'll keep us together,**" She snapped her head up, looking him straight in the eye. "**Whatever it takes…**"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you back," Logan said cupping her face as she shed a tear. He wiped it away with his thumb, stepping closer to her. "I vowed that if I ever saw you again, I would do whatever it took to win you back. To grab hold of you and never let go. I just didn't count on my sister showing up and screwing things up. Please, Rae, I beg of you. Stay, with me, please. I'll do anything to get you stay. I'll get on my hands and knees and beg for Pete's sake. Just, please, stay. Come back to me. I promise, no more screw ups. I'll be lost without you. I wouldn't be able to find myself. Let's start over, please. Please, Rae."

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Rae?" He asked, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him as he softly swept his thumb over her cheekbone.

"You talk too much." She said before bringing his head down and kissing him passionately, deeply.

Raven smiled as she parted from the kiss, Logan touching his forehead to hers, both in pure bliss. "So she is your sister?"

"The most annoying, obnoxious one there is." Logan said softly smiling down at the beauty before him, his eyes glowing with a passionate love visible to everyone to see.

"I heard that!" Astrid yelled, picking up Raven's suitcases. "You are staying, right?"

"Yes," A figure standing behind Raven said. "She is."

Raven turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Roberts standing there, wearing smiles on their faces.

"Raven, dear, don't make a choice you'll live to regret later in life," Mrs. Roberts said kneeling down and clasping the young woman's shoulder gently. "And from the looks of it, you'll regret leaving this fine young man for the rest of your life."

"Thank you, Mrs. Roberts." She said softly, hugging the woman. "You too, Mr. Roberts." She hugged him tightly.

"Have a good life Raven," Mrs. Roberts said as she walked towards the plane, her husband's arm around her shoulders. "You only live once."

Raven turned to Logan, who was gazing back at her, she smiled and ran, jumping into his arms as he caught her, spinning her around before placing her gently on the ground.

"I love you," Logan said, kissing her on the lips over and over again, repeating those three words that made her heart flutter.

"I love you, too." She said, she leaned her head forward meeting his lips halfway as the two shared a deeply passionate kiss, eager to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
